An Assassin in Jasper Park
by Omegawolf121
Summary: After, Humphrey and Kate return home, to Jasper park, Canada and marry each other everything goes fine until, a human named Chris appears out of nowhere, injured and carrying a dark secret... he's an assassin! How will the Jasper park pack react to this strange character, and will Chris' past come back to haunt him. (there will be a sequel to this long running series.)
1. Chapter 1

1**Chapter 1: The stranger**

As a warm summer breeze swept the trees and into the valley bellow. Where it finally blew into a den. Inside this den were two wolves whom after going on a long adventure to return home to Jasper Park, Canada have finally decided to break there packs laws and to marry each other.

As the wind blew into the den, it awoke the wolf with the golden yellow fur and the light golden brown eyes. As she raised her head and looked out at the beautiful valley below, that was being bathed in the golden yellow light of the sun.

As she started to walk to the exit of her den she gently turned her head to her sleeping mate who was still sound asleep and who was talking to himself in his sleep.

"Silly omega!" she thought to herself as a smile started to cross her face.

When she walked outside she began to walk past the other dens to were her sister Lily and her mate Garth's den was located,

Lily who was a small white fur coloured wolf with lavender eyes and who wore her fur over her left eye, and her mate Garth who was a big red fur coloured wolf with green eyes, were both waiting outside when she arrived.

"Hey, Kate!" Garth said with a smile.

"Hi, are you ready to go hunting!" Kate said gleefully.

"Yeah, just telling Lily that I'll be back later!, where's Humphrey?" Garth said with a concerned look.

"He's still sleeping!" Kate said

Meanwhile, not far from here a young man of the age of seventeen with hair as black as coal and sharp blue eyes that were dead as death would allow. Was limping frantically through the woods clutching his wounded side trying to stand upright.

"I-I need a breather!" I say to myself while panting heavily.

I reach into my pant's pocket and pull out a small silver locket.

"I swear... I'll come back for you, if I survive this first!" I say to myself while trying to comfort myself even though I knew it was in vain.

"What was...what was that!" I say thought to myself as I start to hear talking.

"F-finally someone who can help me!" I say to myself as a small glimmer of hapinness goes through my eyes.

I quickly slip the locket back into my pocket, make sure my backpack is properly strapped to my back and take off at a dead run and I see the world slowly starting to fade from my vision.

"How's Lily doing?" Kate asks curiously

"She's doing fine, how about you?, how's Humphrey?" Garth asks also curious.

"Good, though he does sleep too much!" Kate says with a small smile.

Garth who starts to chuckle immediatly tenses up, "What is it?" Kate asks.

"Listen, I hear something coming from the woods!"

Kate who immediatly crouches into a pouncing position listens intently for the noise Garth was hearing.

"Your right I can hear twigs snapping, get ready it might be dangerous!" Kate says as she turns her head she sees that Garth is already in his pouncing position.

A few minutes go by and the noises get louder and louder but they still don't see anything.

"It might not be anyth..." Garth eyes widen at the sight he sees. Kate who was looking at Garth quickly turns her head in time to see a human barely standing by the edge of the woods with a deep cut across the side of his ribs and a nasty gash on his leg.

"H-help!" he says right before he falls face first to the valley floor.

As I turn myself around and lay on my back I hear a female voice say to someone "Quick, Garth go get my mother!" and then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Live another day**

As screams of pain rang out the den of Kate`s parent`s, and through the valley below. Winston, an old proud gray wolf who as had years of experience at being the pack leader was questioning is daughter.

"Where did you find this human?" he asked curiously.

"When we were hunting, we started to hear noises and then he just came running out of the woods!" Kate explained.

"I don`t even think he knew we were wolves, it still amazes me that he was actually able to stay on his feet for so long!"

"Hmmm, go back to your den, I`ll come get you later!" Winston said as he started to walk back into his den.

As Winston walked inside, he noticed that the screaming had stopped.

"How's he doing." Winston asked his mate.

Eve, who was a golden yellow wolf of which her daughter Kate had taken her looks, and who had a kind, motherly expression, unless made angry, of which she turned brutally angry and made threats of which she meant was tightening the last pieces of grass to the human`s wounded side.

"He just fell asleep... but his wounds need time to heal." Eve said as she looked at the human with a caring motherly expression.

"WINSTON!" an angry voice barked from the outside of the den.

"Tony, come in, I take it your son told you what happened, already." Winston said with a calmer tone.

At the invitation, an old reddish brown wolf with a look of disgust in his eyes as he sees the human walks in.

"Yes, and I refuse to have a human living here in this valley, so move over and let me kill him!" Tony said with an angry tone.

At those words Eves facial expressions changed from a motherly expression to a deadly glare, and she was looking at Tony as if deciding which part of him to shove down his throat.

"No, that would be unfair to him, human or not." Winston said trying to be the calm one in this situation.

"So you're just going to let him roam around the valley and let him tell the world that wolves can talk?" Tony retorted.

"Again no, he will be put under guard and brought to us where he will be interrogated, then we will decide what to do with him." Winston said, barely trying to stay calm.

"Fine, but if he causes any trouble when he wakes up, I`ll kill him!" Tony said with a growl as he started to walk his way out of the den.

"Oh, and Tony." Eve said

"If you even try to harm him when he`s sleeping, I`ll personally turn you inside out!" Eve said with a cold expression.

Tony who stopped to listen to Eve, shivered at the thought and walked outside with a faster pace.

"Now what were you saying about that meeting, dear." Eve said as she turned to look at her mate with a kind expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well' I've finally been able to fix a few problems, such as the POV and added some more detail from what I usually write down. Its also come to my attention that my chapters are short. Well I apologies but it looks bigger on a page then on the computer. So without further ado lets begin**.

**Chapter 3: Judgement**

"Oh, my head!" I say as I start to slowly lift myself up off of the ground while rubbing my temples.

I lean against the cave wall wincing in pain and am surprised to find that my wounds have been tended to.

"Whoever did this knows what they were doing." I thought to myself, examining the grass bandages that was tightened around my ribs and leg.

As I look around this cave, I notice that my things are on the other side and from what I can tell it hasn't been opened neither.

"Well, at least I have a bit of good luck still with me" I thought to myself chuckling a bit.

"Now lets see where we are?"

I make my way to the outside, and see a dim orange light of the fading sun behind the pines with a lovely velvet sky.

I stare at it for a few seconds admiring the lovely decor when I here a voice behind me.

"Lovely, isn't it?" the male voice says

"Yeah, just wish it could stay like this." I say as I start to turn my head to see who's talking to me.

My eyes open in shock, I'm completely stunned because right behind me is a medium sized wolf with a multitude of different shades of gray, and two streaks of dark gray lines across his light gray face.

"Hang on now, let me explain!" the wolf says quickly before I can react.

I don't know what to say but I guess I nod my head do to the fact that he continues on to explain.

"You see all wolves can speak English, we just don't speak to humans do to the fact that they tend to panic."

"I-I guess that makes sense?" I say trying to regain my senses

"Well, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing that happened in my life!" I thought to myself

"You better follow me, Winston said to bring you to him when you wake up." he says as he starts to walk down the rock path.

For about ten minutes we pass through other wolves who all equally stare at me as if I'm the weirdest thing they saw, though I probably am, and through thick underbrush.

"So... you have a name." I ask curiously

"Hutch, and yours." he asks while dodging the thick underbrush

"Umm, Chris... my names Chris." I answer skilfully dodging the underbrush while trying to keep up with Hutch

"Its not so bad, kinda reminds me a bit about training." I thought to myself while moving between the trees.

"I take it you're the...wolf who did this?" I say, pointing to my bandaged wounds.

"No, that would be Eve, she's the healer in the pack, I'm just a Beta."

"Beta?" I ask him confused

"It's a rank, you know second in command when the alpha leader's gone... maybe I should just explain to you."

Hutch starts explaining to me the ranks of the pack, who is who, and more importantly who to stay away from.

"Be careful around Tony he's not to happy about you being alive right now."

"Right, understood." I say in response

"Not a lot of people are happy about me being alive right now anyway." I thought to myself with a grim look.

As we start to hear the sound of running water and shouting Hutch turns to look up at me.

"This is as far as I can go, and good luck." he says as he starts to make his way back to wherever it is he's going.

"You actually trust me to keep going, what if I run off." I ask him before he gets too far.

"Trust me, you won't get too far if you even tried" he says as he turns to look at me

"Right!" I thought to myself not even going to try to make a run for it.

As I get closer I can start to hear the shouts that I could hear a while back but now its more clearer on what there saying.

"I say we kill him, when he gets here!" a male voice says with an angry bark.

"I already told you what were going to do Tony." another voice says with a calmer tone

"Great, I left everything back in that den too, just great!" I thought to myself as I stepped out onto a clearing.

As I look around I could see that there was a small waterfall that was flowing and made a small river of which separated two sides.

The first side was where I was which was lush with trees and green grass while on the other side it was kinda dead, the trees were more separated and were withering away, the grass was brown and dusty, and there was a small mist which formed around the river which gave it an eerie feeling.

By the river were a handful of wolves, most were looking at me with stern and suspicious stares expect for a few of them.

A small white one, of which she was half hidden behind a taller red one with green eyes who was glaring at me as if it were my fault for scaring her, though it probably is.

A lanky gray one, who had a smile on his face and was rocking his head back and forth while humming to himself.

"Glad to know someone's in a good mood." I thought to myself

The last one who wasn't looking at me suspiciously was a golden yellow furred one who had a caring motherly expression, as if she was glad too see me walking on my feet. Though I have to admit that her smile made her look more terrifying than motherly.

There was another wolf of the same colour but she was younger of which she must be her daughter do to the resemblance but instead of a motherly expression it was a suspicious one.

The last two I recognized from the brief description that Hutch gave me and immediately placed names to them. The one who had the gray fur and those eyes that for some reason could tell that I was hiding something was Winston, and the other one who had reddish brown fur and a look of hate in his eyes has he seen me was Tony.

No one said a word for at least a few minutes, and I wasn't going to be the first one to say anything know matter how awkward I felt.

I was expecting Winston to say something first but instead the motherly wolf said something first.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me with a concerned look.

"She must be Eve?" I thought to myself remembering what Hutch said about how it was Eve that tended to my wounds.

"Fine... sore but fine... Thanks for the help by the way." I say

At the sound of those words her smile seemed to grow wider.

I look at Winston who's looking at me like I just did the impossible

"I take it Hutch explained to you how were able to talk?" Winston said

"Y-yes sir, he told me enough." I stammer

"Good, now could you explain to us what happened to yourself, young man?"

"Quick make something up!" I say to myself

"Answer him, boy!" Tony said impatiently

"W-well you see I got bored one day, so... I decided to go camping and what better place to go then Jasper." I say easily keeping my face from giving anything away though I try too keep my eyes down on the groung so they don't give anything away.

"When I got here, things were going pretty good, until around midnight. I started to hear these weird voices, so I went to check it out and out of nowhere something attacked me. I quickly grabbed whatever I could and took off and then I guess you guys found me."

As I concluded my story all the wolves were watching me even the little white one of which I noticed that she wore part of her fur over her left eye and that her one visible eye was a lavender colour.

The younger golden yellow furred stepped up to me and stared me in the eyes.

"Do you know what attacked you?" she said questioningly

I realized what she was trying to do, which was to try and make me say something that would prove my story fake and that I was hiding something from them.

"No, it was too dark and I wasn't going to stop and find out either."

"Do you at least know where you're camp is then?"

"No, like I said it was too dark and I don't know the area that well."

"There's something you're not telling us, and I intend to find out what it is!" she said with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"C'mon Kate, he can't be that bad, he actually looks like a lot of fun." the lanky wolf says.

"I agree with your daughter on this one Winston, and besides he knows too much." Tony says has he takes a menacing step closer to me.

"Enough, for now he will stay in one of the abandoned dens until we decide what to do with him." Winston said.

"Kate dear, would you be so kind as to show our new guest to his new home." Eve said with a smile.

"But... ugh, fine" Kate said with an upset tone.

"One more question, young man." Winston says as I start to follow Kate out of the clearing.

"What is your name?"

"Chris, Christopher Patreau." I say as I start the long walk back with my escort.

We were halfway out of the woods when my leg started to throb painfully.

"H-hang on." I say sitting down on a fallen log and rubbing my foot.

"What is it?" she says barely trying to hide her impatience.

"M-my leg" I say wincing in pain.

I start to think on the reason why she helped save me if she doesn't even trust me.

"So why did you help me, if you don't even trust me?" I say watching her intently.

The question seems to have caught her unaware because she starts to spudder nervously though not for long.

"What makes you think it was me that helped you anyway." she said

"Because, before I passed out I heard you're voice say to... Garth, was it to go get help, but you still haven't answered my question of why you helped me?"

I should of been more careful of the way I said that because now she's looking at me like I'm her next meal.

"Look, if you even try causing any trouble I'll make sure there isn't enough of you to bury, do you understand me?"

I nod my head fully knowing that she meant it too.

"Now come on were almost there!"

As we arrive at my new...home I walk inside and turn around to see that Kate is standing guard right outside staring at the night sky.

**KATE'S POV**

As Kate stared out into the open night sky thinking about the time she and Humphrey were taken away to Idaho and how there romance started.

"What about my stuff" Chris said looking at Kate

Kate upset about being dragged out of her thoughts by this human answered with the little patience she had left

"I'll bring it later, just get some sleep!"

Then it hit her what better way to figure out what he's hiding then to search his things.

"What's so important about it, anyways" she said suspiciously

"N-nothing its just.. Precious to me is all, I don't... want to lose it.

For about five minutes Kate was trying to listen to whatever Chris was doing but he didn't seem to be moving, or sleeping for that matter for she did not hear the rhythmic sound of heavy breathing.

After a few minutes her curiosity got to her and she slowly turned her head. The den was dimly light with the reflection of the stars which gave enough light for Kate to see.

Chris who was lying against the wall staring at something in his hands with a sad look in his eyes.

As if he sensed her thoughts he quickly turned his head and the sad look in his eyes vanished, replaced by a cold almost dead look.

She couldn't look away from those eyes that seemed to go into her soul.

As if he realized what he was doing he quickly dropped his head back down.

"Sorry!" he mumbles

"W-what are you doing anyways?" she stammered

"Just...remembering a promise I made."

"Right... well you better get some sleep." Kate said trying to forget those cold blue eyes.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now before you people begin this new and exciting chapter I received a review from Gordon Pasha that my story and his story "Only Wolves and Madmen" have certain similarities and, after I had a look at this I realized that well, they did but I am going to tell you people this and I'm telling you only once I did not copy or mean to had any similarities the idea came to me when I was playing "DISHONORED". My apologies to Gordon for the similarities and to be even more specific I do not own the rights to A&O and dishonored. Now let's begin.**

**Chapter 4: A dangerous game**

As Humphrey walked his way towards Chris` den to see if he wanted to go log-sledding with him and the guys, even though Kate said to stay away from him. He noticed that Hutch was standing guard.

"Hey Hutch, you mind letting me go through?" Humphrey asked with his best smile.

"Hey Humphrey, why do you want to see Chris?" Hutch asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just wanted to see if he wanted to go log-sledding... wait how do you know his name anyway?"

"He told me yesterday, when I was bringing him to the interrogation... truth be told Humphrey, I trust him enough to let him wander around to do the fact that he`s injured, but Kate will scold me for not staying on guard."

"He does seem to be a pretty nice guy, so... maybe I can watch him, he will be with another wolf and he wouldn`t be that far from here."

Hutch seemed to be thinking about it.

"Fine, just bring him back after. I don`t want to have to deal with Kate if she finds out about this." Hutch said with a sigh.

Humphrey walked into the den with a pleased smile for succeeding in persuading Hutch, and noticed that Chris was sleeping on his back, hands folded on his chest.

"Hey, come on, wake up Chris, wake up!" Humphrey said as he started to poke Chris, and accidentally poked him where his injured side was.

In a flash Chris grabbed Humphreys paw, and bent it behind his back.

"Strong... strong grip you got there Chris." Humphrey said while wincing in pain.

"Oh jeez, sorry I-I thought you were someone else!" I say quickly, letting go of his paw.

"WOW, you really don`t like being bugged when you're sleeping!" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess I don`t?" I say chuckling nervously thinking about how my other hand was just about to snap his neck.

"What is it... um, uh..." I ask trying to put a name to the face.

"Humphrey, the names Humphrey, and I wanted to see if you wanted to go log-sledding with me and the guys?"

"Log-sledding, what`s that?" I ask curiously.

"Only the most funnest thing ever! come on I`ll show you."

"Am I allowed to leave?" I say as I look out the mouth of the den.

"Yep, I got it all cleared out with Hutch over there."

"Hutch, well he`s been the least suspicious about me, and I trust him more than anybody else here." I thought to myself.

"Fine, lets go." I say as Humphrey starts to lead me to the forested hill side.

**Kates POV:**

Kate knew what she was about to do was going to be risky, but she had to know what Chris was hiding, for all they knew it could be dangerous to the pack.

As she arrived at the den of her parents. Her father Winston was looking over the valley from the small ledge.

"Kate? what are you doing here, shouldn`t you be out hunting?"

"Oh, um... I came to get... Chris` stuff and... bring it back to him... you know he`s been worried about it, for some reason."

"Oh, well I was going to bring it back to him, and at the same time check is injuries." Eve said as she started out of the den.

"No, I got it mom and I`ll check is wounds, you did teach me a bit about how to treat injuries." Kate said quickly.

"Well... I guess it would be good practice for you, just let me know if his wounds get infected so I can come and treat them." Eve said with a smile.

Kate quickly grabbed the pack from inside the den and took off at a dead run.

"ugh, what does he keep in here?" Kate said as she put the bag down behind a bush.

"Right, let's see what you're hiding?" Kate said as she fumbled with the zipper.

**Chris` POV:**

"You sure this is safe?" I ask nervously

"Of course, we've done this millions of times." Humphrey said as he and his friends start to push the log with me in it, towards the hill.

I quickly remember that my wounds still haven`t completely healed from my past... endeavor. But it's already too late for as I`m about to tell them, I`m already sliding down the hill with the sound of cheering behind me.

"I should of asked how you steer this thing!" I say to myself as I start to pass trees and underbrush.

As I arrive halfway down the hill I start to feel nausea.

"Oh, I`m getting off before I lose my lunch" I say as I start to turn green.

I look around for anything to jump to and spot a tree branch that would be able to hold my weight.

I awkwardly stand and jump, successfully landing on my feet.

"Note to self don`t try anymore of Humphrey`s games." I say to myself as I try and keep myself from getting sick.

"Right, well I better get back... wait is that Kate and... she's opening my backpack?" I quickly start to jump from branch to branch making sure to step as quietly as I can.

"Oh no you don`t!" I say to myself as I start to close in on her.

**Kates POV:**

Kate stared at the contents laid before her; a pair of black boots, a black trench coat, a few pictures of what seemed to be friends and family and the strangest of all a medium sized wooden box that had a lock on it.

though Kate knew she should just smash the box and find out what`s inside she didn`t want to alert Chris that she was still on to him.

"Ugh, you're lucky I don`t just break this open right and find out what you`re hiding." Kate said irritated at herself.

"Oh, really" a voice said from behind her.

Kate totally caught off guard quickly spun around to find a smiling Chris, though that smile didn`t seem to touch his eyes, look down at her from a tree branch.

"And what is it you think I`m hiding?" he said while leaning against the tree with his arms crossed.

"Why aren`t you in you`re den?" Kate said with a snarl.

"Because Humphrey came to get me to go log-sledding and well... let's just say I`d prefer not speeding down a hill on a log."

"Then why are you in a tree other then with Humphrey?" Kate asked suspiciously but still snarling at him.

"Funny you should ask, well I started to feel sick so I jumped for a tree branch than I seen you going through my things and here we are now."

"Now if you`ll excuse me I`ll take my things and will be heading back to Humphrey." he said as he jumped down from the tree and start to make his way towards his things.

"Not so fast." Kate said as she stepped in front of Chris.

"What's in that box"

"Just... old memories, anymore questions?"

"No, but you`re going back to your den and staying there."

"Yes mom." he said sarcastically as he started to follow her.

She fought down the urge to pounce on him and tear his throat out as she was leading him back to his den.

When they arrived Hutch noticed that it was Kate leading Chris back and put his head down in shame for disobeying orders.

"I thought I told you to not let him leave unless my father, mother or myself came to get him."

"Yes ma`am, it`s just that Humphrey talked me into it, and well... it won`t happen again." Hutch said his head still hanging low.

"I`ll talk to Humphrey later, right now just watch him I`ll get Can-do up here later to give you a break."

**Chris` POV:**

I watched as Kate made her way back down the beaten path until she was out of sight. Then I turned my head and looked at Hutch.

"Which ones Can-do?" I ask

"You`ll see him tomorrow, just keep your distance Can-do can be a bit difficult at times."

"Right, thanks for the advise." I say as I sit down beside him.

An hour goes by and the sun starts to set. As I turn my head I notice that Hutch is watching the setting sun with a strange look in his eyes.

I instantly realize what he`s thinking and smile at the thought.

"Who is she?" I ask

"What H-how did you..."

"I`ve had that same look in my eyes before, so... who is she?"

With a sigh Hutch looks at me in the eyes "Her names Claw."

"And how do you plan on asking her?" I ask

"Well... I`m thinking about asking her to the moonlight howl..."

"Then you better get going, before you miss your chance."

"I can`t, I have to watch you, remember."

"Then you`ll ask her tomorrow, you`ll come get me and I`ll be your wingman."

"I guess that could work, I better start thinking about how I`m going to ask her."

"I`ll give you some advice tomorrow." I say with a yawn.

I get up and leave Hutch to his thoughts, and decide to call it a night.

"Well, out of everyone here I have one good friend and I guess Eve is sort of like a mother to me... in her own way." I thought to myself as I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Heheheheheh, you people weren`t expecting that with Hutch falling in love with Claw now did you and if you did well good for you it's too bad there's no prize. Well the rest will be explained in the next chapter called "Well met by moonlight" so till then this is Omegawolf12 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAHA! finally happy valentine's day, well I came prepared for this day that's what this chapter will be about (LOVE) okay so were we left of was that Chris is going to help Hutch ask Claw to the moonlight howl... Oh, and before we begin I have a poll where you can guess on what you think the ending is going to be (there are no wrong answers) without further ado let's begin.**

**Chapter 5: Well met by moonlight**

I awoke to the sound of the chirping of birds and the sweet smell of pine.

As I stretch and listen to the birds play there little tune I couldn`t help but join in and begin to whistle along when a voice from the mouth of den shouts out.

"Be quiet!"

I turn my head to where the shout came from and see a small fierce looking wolf with different colours of gray and yellow eyes.

He looks at me with a glare, and I couldn`t help but smile at him. Which makes is scowl grow deeper.

"You must be Can-do?" I say with a smile.

He just growls and turns back around.

"Social one aren't you." I say to myself.

I start to walk to the outside of the den for some fresh air, since it seems that I won`t be leaving after what happened yesterday.

"What are you doing?" he shouts.

"Just getting some air." I say.

"Get back inside!" he barks.

I start to get a little annoyed with his tone and decide to just start pacing in my den other then arguing with him.

Hours start to go by and I start to wonder if Hutch forgot about me.

"C`mon Hutch don`t leave me with Can-do." I thought to myself.

"Let me through." I hear a female voice say.

"Probably Kate here to interrogate me again" I thought to myself as I continue to pace.

"Please sit down, dear." the voice said.

"Dear?" I thought as I turned around to see Eve standing behind me.

"Yes ma`am." I say quickly, surprised to see her here.

As I sit down, she looks at me with a concerned look.

"How are you feeling?" she asks

"Fine." I reply surprised to see her looking into my eyes other then away from them.

"Are you sure, let me see your wounds." she says as she starts to get closer.

I lift my shirt and partially undo the bandages around my leg and side.

"Hmmm... there`s no sign of infection and there almost completely healed." she said as she examined the wounds carefully.

"Then I`ll be able to leave soon?" I asked hopeful to continue running from... err, never mind.

"That`s up to Winston, dear."

My head drops down in despair, and I feel her put her paw on my shoulder.

"Don`t be upset, you`ll be able to leave soon, Winston always treats everyone fairly." she says trying to comfort me.

"There was something I wanted to ask." I say raising my head.

"And what's that?"

"Would it be alright if Hutch were to show me around?" I ask.

She seemed to be thinking about it.

"Alright, as long as you stay with Hutch." she says as she starts to leave the den.

"Oh, and before I leave I had a question for you." she says as she turns back to look at me.

"How did you really get those wounds?"

I`m shocked, I don`t even know how to respond but eventually I manage to stammer out.

"I-I already... told you."

This seems to make her smile.

"Dear, we`ve already searched the whole entire park and found no sign of your camp. you're not going to be able to keep it a secret forever." she said.

With those last words she calmly walks out leaving me wide eyed and stunned.

"Oh god, this isn`t good." I thought to myself.

I start to pace nervously, my heart starts to beat at an alarming rate, and the palm of my hands become sweaty.

"If they somehow find out who I really am, I`m leaving, one way or another, I don`t intend to get them killed for helping me." I thought to myself.

**Hutch`s POV:**

Hutch was walking is way towards Chris` den with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Maybe I should just forget about this and turn back... No, you already told yourself you were going too."

He approached the den of the young human and was surprised to see Eve walking out of the den.

"Hutch, I believe Chris is waiting for you."

Hutch nodded his head and walked into the den passing Can-do along the way. As he looked around he seen Chris pacing nervously back and forth, oblivious to Hutch`s presence.

"Chris, you okay?" Hutch asked worried from the way Chris was acting.

At those words Chris jumped and looked at Hutch with a bewildered expression.

"Yeah, yeah I`m fine just shaken up is all... anyways you ready to go."

"Yeah I know what I`m going to say, let's go."

Hutch walks out of the den with Chris right behind him.

"Hutch, were are you going with him?" Can-do asks quizzically.

"Just... just letting him get some air, I`ll bring him back in a bit."

Hutch led Chris through the forested hills and past other dens until they came to a small clearing where a small group of other wolves were talking.

"So which ones her?" Chris asks looking over to the small group.

"There you see her, she`s the one with the bright orange fur and yellow eyes..." Hutch said dreamily.

"Well, go on, look her friends are leaving now's your chance to ask her." Chris says as he pushes him towards her.

**Chris` POV:**

I watched as Hutch approached her and started to talk to Claw I didn`t know what they were saying but it didn`t really matter because a few minutes later Hutch was coming back with a smile on his face.

"So, what did she say?" I ask with a smile.

"She said, yes."

"Good now do you mind explaining to me what a moonlight howl is, before we head back?" I ask confused.

"Right, a moonlight howl is when we all get together at every full moon and howl with the ones we care and love."

"Kind of like a dance then but instead you howl?"

"I guess, anyways it's getting late, I`ll bring you back to your den so you can get some sleep."

We start to make our way back, passing everything that we already went by and so forth, when we arrived at my den I wished Hutch good luck and went inside.

when I seen that the moon was at its peak I listened to them, the sounds of which I always thought of as mourning were actually the howls of love and happiness and it made me warm inside.

I fell asleep that night, listening to the howls of the wolves, and for once I felt safe where I was and sleep came easy to me.

**Well I hope you people liked this valentine's day chapter and... wait what's that right below these words *gasp* it is it`s a place where you can post you're review of this chapter heheheheheh, leave a review if you liked and well ****HAPPY VALENTINE`S DAY! **this is Omegawolf12 signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this is it, I plan on Chris` secret being exposed and the pack looking at him in a different way, who will trust him and who will hate him. Time for this assassin to begin his journey.**

**Chapter 6: Dark secrets**

I watched as the sun made its slow descent and thought about how my life changed so easily, I`ve only been here for at least a week and I`ve left my mark but now my wounds have healed and it's time for me to leave.

I just finished packing my things when Kate arrived with Hutch and Can-do.

Kate was glad to see me leaving wanted to make sure I left for good, so she decided to accompany me too a camp that`s situated not far from here, where I could then get help from whoever is there.

"You ready to go?" Kate said with a smile on her face not even trying to hide her happiness.

"So glad to know that you`re going to miss me." I say sarcastically not in the mood to listen to her.

I swing my backpack on my back and start to follow my escort to the edge of the woods when I stop and look back, taking one more glimpse at the valley in front of me.

"You know I`m going to miss a friend like you." Hutch says as he walks over to me.

"Same here... I wish you luck with Claw." I say with a sad voice.

"Thanks... you got a girl waiting for you back home?" Hutch asks.

"Yes and no, it's hard to explain."

We stopped at the edge of the woods where the camp was situated.

"Well get going and just remember if you try coming back we will chase you out." Kate said impatiently.

I make my way in the camp and am shocked at what I see, fear takes me and I run, passing the wolves along the way.

"Stop him!" I hear Kate cry out as I bolt my way through the forest.

"There`s no way I'm turning back, I should of left when I had the chance." I say to myself as I start to hear the wolves getting closer.

"I need a place to hide." I say looking around until I see a tree that I could easily climb.

**Kate`s POV:**

Kate was completely dumbstruck, Chris had just taken a few steps in the camp looked at the other human then took off like he had just seen a ghost, now they were giving chase and slowly catching up.

"He`s fast, I`ll give him that." Kate thought to herself as she dodged the trees.

"Hutch, go around and try to flank him, Can-do you stay with me." She said.

"What is he doing?" She said to herself as she watched Chris climb a tree.

"Chris, what are you doing?" She yelled to him watching for any sign of movement.

No one answered, which made her get annoyed.

"Chris, if I have to go up there and drag you down you`re going to regret it." Kate said as she thought of what to do next.

"Hutch, come here." she said after a few minutes.

"Did you get him?" Hutch asked, as he walked out from behind a bush.

"No, he climbed a tree, but I have an idea." She said as she walked over to Hutch.

"Were going to go back to the pack and getting my father, maybe he can get Chris down without hurting him." She said.

"Can-do I need you to stay here and make sure that Chris doesn`t go anywhere." Kate said as she turned around and started to run back towards the valley with Hutch on her heels.

**Chris` POV:**

A million questions started to run through my head.

"How did they find me so quickly?" I thought to myself as I sit down on my perch.

"Chris if I have to go up there and drag you down you`re going to regret it." Kate said from below.

"Can she even climb a tree?" I thought to myself with a puzzled look.

"Hutch come here." I heard Kate say.

"Did you get him?" I heard Hutch say as he appeared from behind a bush.

"No, he climbed a tree, but I have an idea."

I leaned forward, listening intently to Kate`s plan.

"Were going back to the pack and getting my father, maybe he can get Chris down without hurting him."

"Can-do I need you to stay here and make sure that Chris doesn`t go anywhere."

And then they took off leaving, an upset Can-do behind.

I looked down and noticed that Can-do was circling the tree, daring me to come down.

A smile slips on my face as night begins to fall and I start to whistle.

Can-do`s hears pin to the back of his head and an irritated look appears on his face.

"There's no way I`m waiting for the rest of the pack to get here... than it leaves me with one option... I have to kill him." I thought to myself with a grim look.

I open my bag and pull out all of its contents, I slip on my trench coat and boots which I know from experience that I`m well blended into the night, and pull out the medium sized box of which I know Kate tried to open.

I smiled at the thought knowing that no key was required to open it, all I had to do is press a small hidden button on the other side. With a small click the box unlocks and opens.

Inside there lies a small wooden handle with a bit of metal for some protection for my hand. I click a small button and a steel blade of at least twelve inches appeared in my hands, I closed the blade and attached it to my belt and pulled the last thing out of the box.

A mask, made out of iron and other materials of which the mask resembled that of a human skull.

I examined the mask more closely and checked if the optics they worked.

"Everything`s looks fine... well only one more thing to do." I say as I look down to where Can-do is lying down.

I pull out my blade and throw it at a nearby bush, the noise attracts Can-do as he gets up and makes his way to investigate the noise.

I quickly and quietly climb my way down from the tree and slowly sneak up behind Can-do.

In a flash I grab the little wolf`s neck with my whole entire arm and put a bit of pressure.

He starts to fight back but I refuse to let go, half a minute goes by and his frantic fighting starts to calm down, until all I hear is a small snoring noise I slowly pick him up and hide him behind the same bush where my blade was, which I quickly pick up.

"Nothing personal Can-do... actually it's a little personal." I say as I begin to walk back to that camp with one thought in my mind "KILL HIM!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Listen carefully if you're reading this note. Go to my profile, there you will find a poll. Please, please, PLEASE answer it and let me know if I should add that character for later chapters. The fate of that character rests in your hands so choose wisely... and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Chapter 7: Duel with an old friend**

I made my way through the forest quietly, listening to every little sound in case I was being followed.

But all I ever heard was the sound of my own breathing and the chirping of crickets in the distance.

As I arrive at the camp, hidden behind a tree, I see the one I intend to kill.

He's around my age with brown curly hair and grey eyes. He stared at the small fire in front of him with a thoughtful expression, then he looked up to where I was hiding behind a tree.

"Chris, not going to run away again are you?" he said as I start to step out from the shadows.

"Ben! Glad to see you too." I say as I walk up to the firelight.

With a sigh Ben looked at me with a sympathetic look. "Just turn yourself in, I don't want to make this anymore difficult than it already is."

"I'm sorry my old friend... but I don't intend to go back." I say as I start to take off my mask from my belt and place it on my face then I pull out my blade and twirl it a bit so I could get accustomed to the feel of it again but am quickly stopped by Ben.

"No mask, please." Ben said as his facial expressions change to a saddened look as he realizes what I intend to do.

"I see... I guess a duel will decide our fates." he said as he unsheathes is blade and starts to walk towards me.

We start to pace each other in a circle, waiting for the other to make is first move.

**Kate's POV:**

Kate was leading her father and everyone else to where she had left Can-do to watch Chris so he wouldn't get away.

"Kate slow down, I'm sure it wasn't anything to worry about!" Humphrey shouted trying to keep up with Kate but to no avail.

As they arrived at the tree that Chris had decided to hide in, she quickly looked around for Can-do.

"Can-do, Can-do where are you?" Kate yelled as she started to look for him.

"I found him, but..." Hutch said from behind a bush.

"But what?" Kate asked as she approached the bush that Hutch was standing over and was surprised to find an unconscious Can-do half hidden in the foliage.

"Mom, you might want to come over here and see this." Kate said still shocked on what she was seeing.

As Eve walked over to the unconscious Can-do, she examined him for any injuries and roused him from his slumber when she couldn't find any that were visible.

With a small groan Can-do slowly got to his feet.

"What happened here?" Winston asked walking over to Can-do.

"I-I don't know... I heard something coming from over here." Can-do said while pointing with his paw to the exact location on where he heard the noise. "So I went to check it out and then something grabbed me from behind and... I don't remember what happened after that?"

"I'm glad to know that you're alright... but where's Chris?" Kate asked looking up at the tree trying to see if she could spot him.

"I don't know and I really doubt that he could've knocked me out that easily."

"Hmmm, get everyone to search for Chris, if he's in trouble we'll find him." Winston said as he turned to Hutch.

"And Hutch, I understand that he's a friend to you but if he's in trouble we might be too late... wait did you hear something?" Winston said as his ears pricked up, listening intently.

Kate's ears also went up, listening to whatever her father had heard.

"I hear it too." Eve said to her mate.

Kate who after a few minutes started to hear a scraping noise not too far from where they were.

"It's coming from over here." Kate said as she started to run towards the strange noise, followed by everyone else.

**Chris' POV:**

I backed away whipping the blood from my eye.

"You still fight dirty don't you?" Ben asked me covering his mangled hand with a torn piece of his shirt.

"You're one to talk." I say as I put my hand over my eye and feel the sharp pain from the slash I took moments ago.

"That's going to scar." I thought to myself.

We've been fighting for almost a half hour trying to gain an advantage over the other, but all we've managed in succeeding in doing is tiring each other out and inflicting minor wounds.

"Hmmm, this might just work." I thought to myself as I formulate a plan in my head.

I raise my sword and start to charge him head on and he does the same.

At the last moment I manage to slide right beside him and slash his legs out from under him, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud, unable to get back up.

I walk up to him and grab him by the collar of his shirt placing my blade on his throat.

"Well, you might as well finish the job." Ben says not even the slightest bit afraid of dying.

"I intend to... but first things first, do the others know where I am?" I ask already knowing what the answer was.

"Yes, they know I don't know when they'll be here but when I don't report back in they'll be coming to see what's wrong." He says as he looks straight into my eyes.

"I'm sorry my friend." I say.

He nods his head understanding what's going to happen next and closes his eyes waiting for his inevitable fate.

With a quick and steady hand I close my eyes and slice his throat, listening to the gurgling sounds of Ben chocking on his own blood.

After a few minutes the sounds begin to fade and eventually stop and I slowly open my eyes staring at a pale faced Ben.

I gently place him down on the ground, close his lifeless glazed eyes and place his blade on his chest with his hands holding it.

"There, I'll bury you in a minute." I say as I start to get up off the ground.

I start to search through his things until I find what I'm looking for; a small tracking device of which can be used to send a signal if anything ever goes wrong.

I smile and press the little flashing red button and wait five seconds which I then break it in my hands.

"There that'll give them something to track..." I say as I quickly turn around in time to see Kate and everybody else standing over at the edge of the woods with shocked and surprised expressions on their faces.

"Where to begin?" I thought to myself.

**HAHAHAHA! there we go what's going to happen next heheheheh, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter, which reminds me I'm sorry about this chapter taking so long I meant to have it out earlier but... well... derp!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, well, well** **you people must have waited long enough so let's begin... now where were we...**

**Chapter 8: Revelation**

I stood back up and started to slowly walk back, never looking away from there shocked faces.

"Stop!" I heard Tony snarl.

I sigh and walk back to the soft glow of the firelight and sit down on the ground.

I look at them all in the eye, slowly turning my head so that I see all of them clearly.

"I think it`s time for me to explain who I am," I say as I point to where they can sit down.

No one moves, I don't even think there breathing but eventually Winston steps up to the opposite side of the fire, followed by Eve who walks behind me and sits down, and everyone else who start to sit around the fire.

"I can't blame her," I thought to myself when I realized that the only reason she's sitting behind me is if I tried to either run or harm anyone here which I don't think would be a good idea if I wanted to live.

I waited until everyone found a place to sit.

"I didn't want anyone to find out... at least, not like this anyways," I say as I stared into the flames.

"I better start from the beginning... you see I was raised in an orphanage ever since I was born and stayed there for five yearsalongside my younger brother."

"Is that you`re brother?" Kate says cutting me off and pointing with her paw to Ben's corpse.

"No... I'll explain who he is a little later," I say with a pained expression.

"I was just five years old at the time and my brother a year younger... when he came, when Victor came and took me away... The adoption papers were signed and he took me away I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my brother or anything."

"When he brought me to his home there were three other children there..."

I stop for a minute, looking to see if everyone was listening, which they were with very intent eyes.

"That there was Ben, he was a quiet one , always thinking his way through everything and was always loyal no matter what."

"Then there's Lucas, he was never the merciful one, he always killed for pleasure and left a trail of devastation in his path."

"Last is... Rebecca, she's the nicest person I knew, she always treated everyone with kindness and respect but the problem is... well she's the daughter to Victor my used to be boss..." I say remembering the way she used to smile at me.

"You liked her," Hutch said

"Yeah... she's the one who helped me get away after I discovered the truth of what we were really doing, I made a promise to her that I would come back for her," I say pulling out the locket from my pocket and examining it as the firelight shone off of it's metallic surface.

"You see I was hand picked to be part of an elite team... I am an assassin." I say with my head low and not looking up at anyone though I could feel everyone tense up.

"So... I guess I'll be on my way and out of everyone's fur," I say as I stand up and start to slowly back away from the camp.

Immediately I'm brought down to the ground by a very angry Eve who starts to growl as I drag my myself away.

I can hear everyone shouting to Eve trying to get her to calm down but none of it seems to be getting through her as she starts to stalk towards me.

Fear overcomes me and I slowly crawl away never taking my eyes off of hers of which are burning with hatred.

My back hits a tree and I'm too afraid to do anything else other then close my eyes and wait for my inevitable end.

"EVE, STOP!" I hear Winston shout.

A few minutes go by and nothing happens, there's nothing that grips my throat or the sudden pain that follows afterward. Instead there's just silence.

"Maybe I'm already dead and i don't even know it..." I thought to myself as I slowly open my eyes.

"No, definitely not dead!" I realize as I stare straight at Eve's face as she slowly backs away with a hateful look on her face.

Winston walks towards me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking even the look on his face was well maintained but I had a feeling that I won't be getting my throat torn out. At least not yet anyways.

"I think you should explain why you left you're home, wouldn't you agree?" He says as he stares at me with a small curiosity.

"Y-yeah sure... well it all started around a month ago. I was on a mission to eliminate the last leader to a rebellion that has been harassing us for years," I say as I see everyone sitting around me.

"So much for a quick escape," I say to myself in a whisper.

"What was that?" Eve said taking a menacing step towards me.

"Nothing, nothing... just talking to myself," I say quickly, afraid to get on Eve's bad side.

"Anyways, when I found him he was half-buried in documents and letters at his desk that he never really noticed... at first."

"You see when he noticed me it was me that was surprised... usually when I'm about to assassinate someone there afraid of me and try to strike a deal... of which is there last mistake, but... he didn't plea, or offer a bargain he just stood there and stared at me."

"He handed me a few papers and told me to make it quick... I-I killed him then I took a look at the pages he handed me... you see I learnt that Victor my boss was trying to take control of the world through politics and the like by using us... he never wanted peace or freedom... he just wanted control," I say as anger takes hold of me.

"When I got back, things changed I waited and plotted in secret on how I was going to kill Victor... I never got the chance I was caught, branded a traitor and was imprisoned for a time... this is where Rebecca came she helped me escape though I did run into Lucas who injured me in my escape and I made my way here though I didn't know where here was... though after quick observation... I am in Jasper park," I say glad to have gotten all this information off of my back.

Winston looked at me very intently until I started to get a little uncomfortable.

"You'll have to do better then that boy!" Tony said as he approached teeth glistening from the fire.

My anger took advantage of me and in a split second my blade went against is throat.

No one moved and I wasn't about to remove the blade from his throat until he backed away.

"Back away Tony, give him some room," Winston said realizing what I wanted Tony to do.

"You can stay until it's safe for you to leave... if you want," Winston said.

I nod my head. "Thank you, but you should know that my enemies are already on there way here... the fight is going to take place in Jasper wether you like it or not it is going to take place... I'm sorry".


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha! you people thought it wouldn't be here so soon...** **but I proved you wrong didn`t I... heheheheheh... nah, I'm kidding**. **Well read and enjoy.** **P.S. I don't know why but this song just goes well with this chapter** .com/watch?v=Zcps2fJKuAl

**New arrival**

Kate couldn't believe it. She always knew that Chris held something back the moment she fist seen him and her suspicions were even fiercer when she found that odd box but this, this was something she didn't expect and even as she was leaving with everyone else, leaving Chris and Hutch at the encampment. She wondered if Jasper could go one whole year without anything bad ever happening.

"We aren't just going to let him start a war here... are we?" Kate overheard her mother say to her father.

"I don't know? But I want all the alpha's on high alert for now on and I will be talking to Chris personally tomorrow morning."

"Not without me you don't, besides... I can be persuasive when I need to be," Eve stated as they made there way back to there den.

"What happened?" Garth asked approaching his father followed by Lilly.

"Follow me and I'll explain," Tony said frustratingly thinking about the days events.

"And Winston... I told you we should have killed him while we had the chance..." Tony said walking away explaining to Garth and Lilly what had happened.

Kate was too tired and confused from the days events and made her way back to the den followed by Humphrey who seemed as though he was still trying to process what had just happened.

**Chris' POV:**

I dismantled the tent and tossed it in the fire along with everything else that Ben brought with him, wiping away the evidence that anyone was here.

"Why didn't you tell anybody about who you were?" I heard Hutch's voice from behind me.

I put out the fire with my foot even though it wasn't the best idea.

"It was better if nobody knew... but now that you all know..." I shudder at the thought.

"You'd better go back and get some sleep... I'll catch up later," I say as I start to dig a grave for Ben using a log as thick as my fist to loosen the earth enough for me to move it with my hands.

"There's probably going to be a meeting about what we should do with you..." Hutch said as he started to head back to his den.

"I'm sure there will be... there always is..." I thought to myself with a grim expression.

A few hours later after finishing my dark task. I start to make my way back to the others to get a few hours sleep of what remains of the night.

As I start to arrive at the dens, I quietly start up the steep trail to my den. Though not long after I get the sudden feeling that I'm being watched.

It takes a bit of time for my eyes to adjust to the dark but when they do I realize that Winston is watching me from the top of his den.

I shudder and quicken my pace up the hill to my own little home.

**Kate's POV:**

The morning had come to quickly. Kate had barely been able to sleep, there were to many questions going through her head for her to think. She wanted to know when Chris was going to have to fight so they could do something to help or if they could negotiate a way to stop this other then shedding blood.

She hoped to ask Chris this as she made her way to his den but when she got there but he wasn't there. He left his things because she noticed the open box in the middle of the room and his backpack on the side of the cavern's wall.

She ran out of the den making her way to her father to tell him that Chris wasn't there but as she got there and told her father what had happened her father didn't seem to worry.

"I'm sure he'll turn up, he's probably thinking of something to say to me later on."

"How can you be sure that he will come back!" Kate said anxiously.

"Because Hutch said he went to the river this morning, while he was hunting," Winston said reassuring his daughter.

Kate didn't wait for her father to finish she took off in the direction of the river and didn't stop.

"I will not let him destroy my home know matter what!" She thought to herself.

**Chris' POV:**

I lied there on my knees, staring into the running water wondering what my life would've been like if I never went with Victor.

I reached into the river and started to splash water on my face, wiping away the blood and dirt that had dried on my face after last nights endeavour.

"Hopefully that cut doesn't get infected," I thought to myself as I dry my face with the side of my sleeve but before I can get back up I feel a sharp, cold piece of metal placed on my throat.

"What's this? An assassin caught off his guard," A familiar female voice says from behind me.

"Hello, Rebecca," I say with a smile as I realize who it is.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back, that's right chapter 10 as arrived let's do THIS!**

**Chapter 10: Awkward Ideas**

A small laugh escaped her throat.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"It's just that out of everyone you know I'm the only one who could sneak up on you," she says innocently.

I chuckle at the thought. " True, plus you always knew how to beat me during our training fights," I say as I start to get up off the ground.

"Do you think you could remove you're blade from my throat?" I say pushing it away carefully with my middle and index finger.

"Why, you scared?" she says teasingly.

"A little," I confess to her.

"So, when did you get here?"

"A few hours after Ben sent his distress call,"

"I... I seen the grave, what happened?" she asks with a sad expression.

"I killed him, I had too, I couldn't go back," I say with a miserable look in my eyes.

"Chris, please, just come back with me... we can leave it all behind us and spend our lives together," she begs.

"I can't you're father is using us to gain power and control over everything... if I don't stop him we won't be able to be together,"

"I know... it's just that..."

"He's you're father," I finish for her.

She nods her head and a tear starts to run down her cheek.

I wipe away the tear and gently lift her chin up so she stares into my eyes.

"I'm not a leader of men and plan to never be one... but I can't let people abuse power like you're father..."

**Kate's POV:**

Kate rushed out into the river's clearing and seen Chris with a girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Who is she?" Kate asked warily.

"Uh-Oh..." Chris said befuddled.

"Who am I, I should be asking you the same thing... wolf!" The girl said defensively.

"Ladies, ladies please let me explain," Chris said as he stepped in front of both of them.

"Um... Rebecca, this is Kate, her family helped me when I was injured... and Kate this is Rebecca, she's also an assassin...but she's on my side," Chris hesitantly explained.

"So this is the girl you've been talking about so much," Kate said glancing over to Rebecca.

Kate realized that she went a little too far because they were both blushing to the extreme.

**Chris' POV:**

I chuckle nervously and start to wipe my hands on my coat.

"Right... I take it your father's looking for me," I say trying to change the subject.

Kate nods her head and starts to make her way back.

"Shall we," I say holding out my hand.

She rolls her eyes and smiles, walking past me and starts to walk beside Kate.

"There already friends and they just met," I thought to myself quizzically.

Along the way back Humphrey came up to me with a confused look.

"Who's this..." he asked staring awkwardly.

"Rebecca... and from the look of it she's already made a friend with you're girl," I said.

The girls started to giggle and start to speak in hushed voices so as not to be overheard.

"Should we go walk beside them?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea,"

"Might as well try..." Humphrey said starting to walk towards them.

As Humphrey got closer they gave him a look that was enough to make him come back here with his tail between his legs.

"Wow," Humphrey said as we got out of earshot.

"I did warn you," I say chuckling.

"Any idea what's going to happen?" I ask.

"No, but I do know that Eve's not angry anymore but Tony on the other paw... well that's the exact opposite," Humphrey answered.

"That's good to hear about Eve and Tony, I can handle him," I say glad to know that Eve is over it.

"Are they angry that I left like that this morning?"

"Nope, Winston is leaving you alone, same with Eve... Tony's frustrated but he won't say anything about it,"

As we arrive at the den of Kate's parents they notice Rebecca and look at me for an explanation.

"This is Rebecca... she's also an assassin," I say quickly when I realize that Eve was giving me a look saying that she wanted an answer.

Everyone gave her a thoughtful look before turning there gazes back towards me.

"I know what I said about a war happening in Jasper but I think we can all stop it... if you're willing to listen," I say as I sit down followed by Rebecca who sits at my side.

"Go on... we're listening," Winston said clearly glad to hear that there might be a second solution.

"You see since Rebecca got here her father knows that she'll help me other than bring me back," I start to explain.

"How do you know that you can trust her!?" Tony asked cutting me off.

My left eye starts to twitch "I trust her completely so if you don't trust her then you don't trust me, understand," I say annoyed.

Tony's eye also starts to twitch and I start to realize that what I said might have been a mistake.

"ENOUGH!" Winston shouts.

"Were all here to try and find a solution to this problem,"

Winston turns back to me.

"Now what was it that you had in mind?" He asks curiously.

"Which means that he'll send Lucas to try and end this... so I thought that when Lucas gets here we could try and negotiate other then spill blood," I finish waiting for a response.

"Will it work?" Garth asked.

"I... don't know, Lucas can be difficult at times,"

"I think I speak for everyone here that we would all like to try a negotiation but... when will he get here?" Winston asked hesitantly.

Rebecca and myself both look at each other. Neither of us unsure how to answer.

"We... don't know?" Rebecca answered.

Know one moved or spoke, unsure of what else to say.

"A full moons out tonight... Eve will you show Rebecca where she will be staying," Winston said, standing up and making his way down to the valley.

**Humphrey's POV:**

Humphrey tried to think of something comforting to say to Chris but nothing he thought of seemed to help.

"Come on, cheer up Chris, it's not the end of the world,"

"It could be... if Lucas doesn't take the terms of negotiation," Chris said bitterly.

"How about if we go log-sledding, that'll take your mind off of it," Humphrey persisted trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

Chris' face turned green at the thought and Humphrey had an idea that might brighten Chris' day.

"Maybe if you asked Rebecca to the moonlight howl,"

Chris stopped walking and a puzzled look appeared on his face. "How? We can't howl,"

"No... but you two could dance to our howling," Humphrey quickly threw in not giving up on his newfound friend that easily.

"We could... I guess," Chris said unsure of how to ask her to the moonlight howl.

"Well, go on," Humphrey said pushing him forward with his muzzle.

**Chris' POV:**

I started off, determined to find Rebecca and ask her if she wanted to go dancing.

After nearly an hour's search I found her sitting near an old oak talking to Kate and they also seemed to be laughing together.

Hearing her beautiful laughter almost made my knees buckle as I stepped forward with a nervous smile on my face.

"Rebecca!" I call out and as I do she turns her head towards me and so does Kate.

"I-I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a minute?" I ask nervously eyeing Kate.

"Sure what is it?" she asks as we start to take a few steps out of Kate's earshot.

"Umm... You see there's this thing where every full moon all the wolves get together and howl... together... and well I-I was wondering if you would... like to go dancing... you know follow the rhythm of there howls,"

"Are you asking me on a date?" she asked smiling at me.

"Uh...Umm... Uh... Y-yeah, yes I am," I say stuttering.

"I say what time?" she asks as she stared into my clear blue eyes.

"Around midnight, but do you know where to go?"

"No, but I'm sure Kate can escort me there," Rebecca said slily as she turned and walked back towards Kate.

As she walked back to Kate and started to explain what I had just asked her I realized that Kate was giving me a wide eyed expression that made me smile.

**Almost forgot to say... THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS, REVIEWERS AND FRIENDS YOU HAVE HELPED A LOT... ALSO A SPECIAL THANKS TO VALKCROSS YOU GOT ME BACK INTO WRITING! :D**


End file.
